The dissociation of memory has important clinical relevance for a number of concerns such as repression, dissociative disorders, post-hypnotic amnesia, and drug dependence. Dissociation, also known as context-dependent memory or state-dependent memory, refers to the idea that memory for events suffers if background changes in environmental context or internal states occur. A wide variety of studies throughout the century have demonstrated context- and state-dependent memory, and major models of memory employ contextual processing as one of memory's fundamental concern. Many studies, however, have failed to detect memory dissociation, and one of the most consistent characteristics of reported failures is the use of recognition tests rather than recall tests. The implication is that contextual reinstatement does not activate memory for events which occurred in that context (i.e., it does not increase their strength or familiarity), but rather reinstatement of contest acts by facilitating retrieval. The 14 proposed experiments are designed to test the idea that the typical failure to detect context-dependent recognition does not necessarily deny the existence of contextually activated event memory. One set of proposed experiments will test a number of alternative methods for observing contextual activation. Another set of studies will test the theory that context-dependent recognition occurs only when enough material additional to the target information is learned. A third set of experiments will test the idea that context-dependent recognition will be more detectable when better, more specific memory cues, such as interitem associations or physical characteristics of test items, are restricted.